The sealing of bottles prevents liquid or other contents from spilling out in unwanted circumstances. Additionally, seals prevent harmful bacteria from entering the bottle, while also providing aesthetic looks through the incorporation of different shapes, colors, and artistic designs. One such type of seal is that of the wax type, which is heated to a liquid form before bottle necks are dipped into wax. There are various techniques used which allow for the application of wax onto bottle necks with non-drip style seals, however, such methods generally require the use of human interaction which result in human error and more mess.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to introduce an automatic wax dipping system for bottles. The system is an automated and hands free in-line wax dipping system configured to apply a non-drip design wax seal to the neck of any type of glass bottle by inverting the bottle upside down and passing the bottle neck through a specific chemically formulated type of hot wax. Utilization of the present invention provides a tamper-proof seal on glass bottles which satisfy the legal requirements that allow for safe consumer purchasing. The present invention can be used as a stand-alone wax dipping system or can be integrated into a full bottling line. The system works for any bottle application, evenly dipping bottles into wax and does not require a tare tab, as the wax is specifically formulated to allow for twist off. The system allows full fluid filled bottles of any kind to be wax dipped to a specific desired height on the bottle neck. The system will be adjustable to fit any bottle needs as long as the fluid inside is completely leak proof sealed with either a cork, cap, or other sealing means that the bottle may require. Use of the present invention is practical, safe, and effective, as it eliminates many man hours of hand wax dipping.